


The Screwed Up Games Yusei and Friends Play

by Animedemon01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: OrNever Have I Ever was super depressing, so they had to get creative.





	The Screwed Up Games Yusei and Friends Play

**#1 Nut Ball**

Even as kids, Jack and Crow invented some messed up games, with Nut Ball probably being the worse. They’d take turns sitting on the ground with their legs spread, while the other would stand twenty feet (Or as far away as possible, if they were playing it inside), while the other would throw a tennis ball at the one sitting on the ground. The first one to flinch lost. The game was played for quite a while before Martha found out and put a stop to it.

Despite the fact that the game may have hindered their chances of having children, Jack and Crow still look back on Nut Ball with fond memories.

 

**#2 Pimps and Hoes (AKA Spoons)**

The game of Pimps and Hoes (Or Spoons, as it was sometimes called), didn’t originate in Satellite. Instead, Yusei learned about it from Saiga (Who apparently came from a place where a lot of hookers and pimps would be out working, even in the day time).

The premise of the game Pimps and Hoes involved driving around, looking for pimps and hookers. When a pimp or a hooker was spotted, the driver would slow the car down, and whichever player’s turn it was would have to throw a plastic spoon at the pimp or hooker. If the player hit the pimp or hooker, they would earn a point, but if they missed, they would have to hop out and retrieve the spoon. Sometimes, if the driver was mad at a particular player, they would drive away while said player was retrieving a spoon they threw at a particularly burley pimp or hooker.

The only reason Saiga could come up with for playing the game was, “We were little shits, and there wasn’t anything better to do.” But the game did sound fun to Yusei, and everyone else he told about it. In fact, Crow, Jack, and Kiryu decided to play the game the first chance they got (Although, they decided to call it Spoons).

Since the game would be dangerous if they decided to play while on their duel runners, Jack somehow convinced one of his fangirls to loan him her car. That night, they headed out to their local red light district to play the game.

Kiryu hit the first hooker they found, and Yusei followed up with the second, but when it was Crow’s turn, he missed and had to retrieve the spoon. He ended up getting assaulted with a dirty purse.

 

At the end of the night-with the exception of Jack, who had been driving-everyone had been assaulted at least once. Kiryu did end up winning in the end, though.

 

**#3 The Ushio game**

Basically everybody Yusei knew (with the obvious exception of Ushio, plus everyone who thought the game was stupid) was crammed into his apartment, phone in hand. In order to play the Ushio Game, you needed at least ten people, or it wasn’t fun.

“Everybody ready?” Crow asked. “On your marks, get set dial!”

As soon as the last word left Crows mouth, everybody was frantically trying to dial Ushio’s number (which one of them had been able to acquire somehow) in order to be the first to reach him.

The game was over when Rua shouted, “I win!” And hung up his phone. Everybody else (a total of over twenty people), each had to leave Ushio a voicemail that simply said “I lose.” Nobody ever told Ushio about the game, and according to Mikage (who was a new player of the game, ever since she heard about it), he just thought his phone had a virus.


End file.
